


21 Roses

by germericangirl



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Even sends Isak out on a scavenger hunt, Isak's Birthday, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's cute, lots of love declarations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germericangirl/pseuds/germericangirl
Summary: Even is trying to think of a great gift for Isak's 19th birthday, and what would be better than a marriage proposal?





	21 Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisfeebleheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfeebleheart/gifts).



> Nina (thisfeebleheart) and I were talking about Even proposing to Isak on his next birthday and I couldn't get it out of my head. So I wrote this on my phone today at work lol

Even had planned this day for a long time. For about a year to be exact. Since Isak’s 18th birthday last year. He kept thinking, how could he top that gift? What could he do this year to make Isak as happy as last year, or better, even happier. 

And then one day, when they were lying in bed, cuddled together, Isak’s head resting on Even’s chest, Even was thinking once again, how much he loves this boy, how this boy is the love of his life, how he cannot imagine living a day without him. 

As he had hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, that's when he knew, when he made his decision. 

For Isak’s next birthday he would propose to him. And he would make sure it’d be perfect. 

xxx

When Isak opened his eyes on the morning of his 19th birthday, it was to the smell of waffles, eggs and coffee. He blearily blinked his eyes open, and saw his boyfriend sitting on the bed, holding a tray of food, and smiling happily at him. 

“Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!” Even said as he carefully put the tray down on the bed and moved closer to Isak, rubbing their noses together. 

“Happy Birthday baby.” He said before pressing a soft kiss to Isak’s lips, who smiled into it. 

“But you already wished me a happy birthday during the night. Three times.” Isak said with a smirk on his lips. 

“Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a rule book, stating how many times you can wish someone a happy birthday.” 

“I'll make an exception for you. You can wish me as many times a happy birthday as you want.”

Isak pulled Even closer by the neck and joined their lips, kissing him deeply. 

They got lost in the kiss for a moment, until Even remembered the food and pulled back. 

“The food is getting cold! I stood in the kitchen for an hour, preparing this for you!” 

“An hour? What time is it anyways?”

Even shrugged “A little after eleven I think. You slept late, but I can't blame you after the night we had.” Even bit his lip and smirked at Isak, who smirked right back at him. 

“Birthday sex is just the best.” He replied. 

Even moved so he was sitting next to Isak, and placed the tray between them. 

“So we have waffles, eggs, bacon and of course we can't miss our famous cheese toast with cardamom on a day like this. “ Even beamed at him 

“Aw baby this is great, you're the best, thank you.” He pecked Even’s lips “I love you.”

“I love you too” Even replied and they smiled at each other. 

Even loaded up a plate for Isak and handed it to him, before making one for himself. They ate in bed and chatted happily. 

When they were finished and both full, Even brought the tray back into the kitchen, before returning to bed and turning a movie on. They cuddled together and watched the movie, sharing sweet kisses in between. 

When the end credits rolled, Even turned towards Isak and looked at him. Isak turned his head to look at him as well.

“What else do you have planned for today?”

Even shrugged “Nothing really, what do you want to do with the rest of the day?”

Isak raised an eyebrow “You have nothing planned, really? That's hard to believe.”

“Well I was planning on doing some more of what we did last night.” Even wiggled his eyebrows and moved closer to kiss Isak’s neck. Knowing how ticklish he was there. 

Isak squirmed and laughed, trying to push Even off of him. 

“Aaah stop!” He laughed loudly and finally managed to push Even away, who smiled brightly at him. “More of what we did last night huh?” 

Even wiggled his eyebrows again and Isak wiggled his in return, before moving closer and pressing his body against Even’s. 

“Sounds good to me.”

xxx

When Even’s phone vibrated he opened his eyes and quickly turned it off. He lay completely still, waiting to see if Isak woke up. But his breathing was still coming out evenly and his face looked completely relaxed. 

Even checked the time on his phone, it was 18.00 now, he needed to shower and get dressed as quietly as possible, without waking Isak. 

He slowly moved Isak’s arm off his chest and slid out of bed, watching Isak’s face through all this, to ensure he didn't wake up. 

Even tip toed to the bathroom and grabbed his clothes, that he had gotten ready before, on the way. 

After showering and getting dressed, he styled his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. He was starting to feel nervous. His heart was beating fast and his stomach was in knots. 

He took a deep breath. What was he so nervous about? He knew his boyfriend loved him as much as he did. He would say yes to the proposal, wouldn't he? 

Even had to make sure everything went according to plan. It had to be perfect. 

He looked one last time into the bedroom to check on Isak and smiled when he saw him curled up on Even’s side of the bed. 

He checked the time on his phone again, it was time to go. He had to get everything ready. He casted one last glance at Isak, before walking to the door and leaving the apartment. 

xxx

Isak blinked open his eyes, when his phone beeped. He looked over to Even’s side of the bed and noticed that it was empty. 

“Even?” He called before stretching and yawning.

No reply. 

Weird, maybe he's showering, Isak thought, before he grabbed his phone of his nightstand. It was 18.30 and there was a message from Even. 

Isak furrowed his brows, before opening it. He just sent it to him, it must have woken him up. 

_Dear Isak, you're probably wondering where I went. Okay I was lying when I told you, I had nothing else planned for today. I'm sorry, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Please get ready now, at 19.00 you will get further instructions on where to go. See you soon! I love you <3 _

Well that was cryptic, Isak thought. He smiled to himself, he knew that his boyfriend couldn't resist planing something on his birthday. 

He got up and took a shower. By the time he was dressed and had done his hair, it was 19:00 and there was a knock on the door. 

Isak walked to the door, with a big smile on his face, expecting Even. But when he opened it, he saw his parents standing there instead. 

For a moment he was speechless. 

“What are you doing here?” He finally asked, smile still on his face. 

His mother hugged him tightly “Happy Birthday my son.” She said, before his father did the same. 

Isak didn't expect to see his parents today, but he was happy to. “Thank you!”

“We have something for you.” His mother said and nodded at his father, who pulled out a small envelope. 

Isak took it and looked at them questioningly, before opening it. 

_Dear Isak, today is a special day and I want to show you, just how much you mean to me. We’ll take a small stroll down memory lane. Please go to the place where we had our first cheese toasts together. I love you xxx Even_

Isak heart skipped a beat and he looked up with a big smile on his face. 

“He planned this? With you?”

Isaks’s mom nodded “Now go!” She smiled at him and hugged him once more. 

His father patted his shoulder as Isak walked out the door. 

“See you later son.”

x

At 19.15, Isak entered the apartment building, in which Even used to live with his family. 

He walked up the steps and as he approached the apartment door, it was opened, by Even’s mom. She smiled brightly at him. 

“Isak, sweetie!” She opened her arms and enveloped him in a hug “Happy Birthday!” 

She pulled back a little and smiled adoringly at him. Isak smiled back happily. 

“Thank you. I got a note from Even, saying to come here.”

She nodded “I have something for you.” She went behind the door and returned with a single red rose, and another envelope. 

Isak was left speechless once again. He expected to meet Even here, instead he received another letter, and a beautiful rose. He smelled the rose and opened the letter. 

_Dear Isak, I know you probably expected to meet me here, but instead you're getting another note. When we had cheese toast here together, I already had a big crush on you, but you knew that already. It was so amazing for me, to spend the day together with you. To get to know you, to make you laugh, to be close to you. I had never dared to hope to get to spend so much time with you. So that day was like a dream come true for me. I love you so much.  
Next, please go to the place where we had our first kiss. xxx Even_

Isak looked up, his lips parted. “You knew he planned this?”

Even’s mom nodded and stroke his cheek “Yes, now go love.” She smiled and pushed him in the direction of the stairs. 

Isak looked down at the rose and the note and began walking down the stairs, what else did Even have planned?

x

Isak arrived on the street of the house, which had the pool they shared their first kiss in, at 19:45. 

He just stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Should he ring the doorbell? Did even want him to break into the pool again? 

He hesitated for a moment, before quietly and slowly walking around to the side of the house, hoping nobody would notice him. And that's when he spotted the two roses lying by the window, a note tucked underneath. 

Isak let out a relived chuckle and walked faster, picking up the two roses and opening the note. 

_Dear Isak, you know I wouldn't have had you break into the house again. This is where we had our first kiss. I couldn't have had planned it better, if I wanted to. It was the perfect location and time. I still think back to it often. Sometimes our life feels like a movie, doesn't it?  
Next, please go to the place where I thought I had lost you forever, where you saw a part of me, I was so scared of you finding out. I love you, Even_

Isak grabbed the three roses in his hand tighter and swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew exactly where to go next. 

x

He arrived at the hotel at 20.15, swallowing another lump in his throat at the memories, this place brought up. He looked around for a rose or a note, but didn't see anything. 

Isak slowly walked inside the hotel and looked there as well, when a young woman suddenly appeared next to him. 

“Excuse me, are you Isak?” She asked with a kind smile.

Isak nodded, confused “Yes?”

She smiled happily “I recognized you by the roses.” 

She pointed at them and Isak looked at her even more confused.

“Your boyfriend told me, you'd be carrying three red roses. Of course he also said that you'd be the most beautiful boy in the hotel.” She smiled “So I have something for you, come with me.”

Isak followed the woman into a small office where she handed him three more roses and a note. 

“There you go. I'll leave you alone now. You can take your time.” As she walked out the door, she turned around one more time “Oh and happy birthday!”

“Thank you!” Isak said, before she closed the door. 

He sat down on a chair and laid the six roses on top of the desk, before opening the envelope. 

_Dear Isak, I know it must be hard for you to come back here. That night was a shock to you and I am still so endlessly sorry, for not telling you before, and for putting you through this. But I'm also very thankful, that you chose to love me despite my illness, that you didn't give up on me, when I was ready to. That you still stand by my side every day, through the bad and the good. I am so thankful Isak, that you chose to love me. I love you more with every single day.  
Next, please go to the place where we made love for the first time. Even_

Isak blinked tears away, that had formed in his eyes and lowered the note, looking at the roses. What did Even have planned for him today? 

All of these stops reminded Isak of why he loved Even and what has made their love so strong. 

He picked up the roses and put the note into his jeans pocket with the others.  
Then he walked out of the office and passed the girl, who smiled at him and gave him a little wave. 

Isak waved back and mouthed a thank you. 

x

At 20.45 he arrived at the apartment that he used to share with Eskild and Linn. Would this be where he would finally meet Even? Maybe he had planned a surprise party for him here?

Before he could ring the doorbell, the door was opened by a beaming Eskild. 

“Hello Isak, just in time.”

“Just in time for what?” Isak asked confused 

Eskild just waved him off “You’ll see, but first” he bent down and picked up four roses and handed them to Isak “This is for you, and this of course.” He handed him another envelope. 

“Can I just say, that boyfriend of yours is special. The love he has for you is so strong, you better hold on to that.”

Isak beamed “I’m planning to!” 

Eskild nodded “Good, now read the note, come on!”

Isak handed Eskild the ten roses and opened the note 

_Dear Isak, this is another thing that I will never be able to forget. That night between us was so special and full of love. Of course every time we make love is special, but this was our first time. And I could feel just how well we fit together, I have never experienced anything this intense before. I love every little thing about you, I love how you touch me and I love touching and feeling you every single day. There's not a single day I want to go without touching, hugging, kissing you._  
I love you with all my heart.  
Please go to the place where our eyes met for the first time next. Even 

Isak looked up, his face slightly flushed. Eskild gave him a knowing smirk. 

“Did you read this?” He asked Eskild. 

He simply shrugged “Everybody got to read the note they're handing out.”

“Oh my god!” Isak hid his face in his hands “I can't believe this!”

Eskild laughed “Now now, it's nothing I didn't know already. Remember you used to live here, I had to listen to you two go at it every night.”

Isak groaned “Stop, please!”

Eskild chuckled “Now you better run, go find your Prince Charming!” 

He handed Isak his roses and pushed him towards the stairs. 

“Go baby Jesus, go!” 

He heard Eskild sigh before he left the building „Ah, young love.“

x

When Isak stood in front of the school at 21:10 he realized that Even wanted him to go inside the canteen. 

But the school is closed at this time, he thought to himself. 

He walked around the side, and noticed that one of the doors was wide open. 

Isak hesitantly walked inside and towards the canteen and that’s when he heard it.

„No! Shh be quiet he should be here any minute now!“

„But why do I only get one that’s so unfair!“

„Magnus I also only have one! What’s the problem?“

„But why does Jonas get three?“

„Because I’m his best bud okay? Now be quiet.“

A smile bloomed on Isak’s face and he stepped into the canteen.

„Boys? What are you doing here?“

„Hey! There you are!“ Jonas beamed „Happy Birthday!“

„Happy Birthday!“ The other two chimed in and they all came over to hug him.

„I wasn’t sure if you would make it here on time, to be honest, but you did!“ Magnus said happily.

„That’s the second time I hear this tonight. In time for what?“ Isak wanted to know.

„You’ll see“ Mahdi replied „Here is your envelope.“ 

He handed it to him and Isak opened it, after laying his ten roses on a table.

_Dear Isak, this is the place where our eyes met for the first time. As you know, I saw you the first day of school. From that day on, I watched you, hoping that one day, you’d notice me. I had almost given up hope, when I looked up and saw you watching me from the same table you’re standing at right now. My heart stopped beating for a moment, I held my breath, not sure if I was dreaming, or if this was real. That was the day our love story began, and I never want it to end. It should be almost 21:21 now, please come outside, to the bench, where we talked for the first time. I’ll be waiting there for you. Even_

Isak lowered the note and looked at the boys, who were watching him with small smiles.

„What time is it?“

Jonas checked his phone „It’s 21:19.“

„Oh my god he planned this - he… how? I have to go outside!“

Isak was about to leave, when Mahdi stopped him „Don’t forget your flowers!“

Isak turned back around, and picked up the ten roses from the table. Jonas handed him three more and Mahdi and Magnus each one.

„Go get him tiger!“ Magnus yelled after him, when Isak turned back around and almost ran outside.

xxx

Even checked the time on his phone again. It was 21:20, Isak should be here by now. He was growing more and more nervous by the second. He looked around himself again, at the candles that were standing on the bench, the six roses that were laying in the middle.

He heard steps and turned around, and there was Isak, running over to him, carrying 15 roses in his arms and beaming like the sun.

„Even!“ He called across the school yard and soon he was standing in front of him, out of breath.

„Even! I can’t believe you - What time is it?“

Even checked his phone and turned the display towards Isak.

„It’s 21:21 baby, you made it.“ 

Isak pressed a kiss to his lips „I can’t believe you planned all this! How did you do this? The timing? And you got everybody involved! You definitely topped your birthday gift from last year, if that’s what you were trying to do.“ Isak was still beaming.

Even smiled and stroke his cheek „This is not only about your birthday baby.“ He turned around and picked up the roses from the bench behind him.

„You had six stops tonight, and for the number of each stop, you got the according amount of roses. This is the sixth and last stop so I’m giving you six more roses. You should have 21 now, if everything went right.“

Isak looked down at the roses and counted them, looking back up at Even with his lips slightly parted. „You are amazing.“ He whispered.

Even shook his head „No you are. You have brought light into my life, when it felt the darkest, you have brought joy, when I didn’t see any hope. You’ve loved me, when I couldn’t even love myself. You’ve stood by me through everything, you made sure I never feel alone. You are the man of my dreams Isak, I can’t imagine a life without you in it, and I don’t want to.“ 

Even’s heart was beating out of his chest, when he pulled the little box out from his jacket pocket. 

He heard Isak gasp quietly, when Even went down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a ring.

„Isak Valtersen.“

„Oh my god.“ Isak’s eyes were wide, tears shining inside them.

Even let out a nervous chuckle, his own eyes brimming with tears „Isak Valtersen, man of my dreams, will you please marry me?“

„Holy shit yes! Yes yes yes a thousand times yes!“

Isak almost yelled as he fell down on his knees, bringing his hands up to Even’s face, roses falling between them, and kissed him deeply.

Even brought his hand, that wasn’t holding the ring, up to Isak’s face as well, and they kissed with tears running down both of their cheeks. Even felt so relieved, he felt a huge weight fall off him and he kissed Isak one more time, before pulling back, and taking his left hand.

„Shall we make it official then?“

Isak nodded excitedly and Even took the ring out of the box, sliding it on Isak’s finger and kissing his hand.

„My fiancé“ Even said happily, and Isak pressed another kiss to his lips.

That’s when they heard clapping around them and candles were being lit. 

Isak looked up surprised „Who…?“ he began his question, but stopped when he saw the people around them stepping closer.

There were Isak’s parents and Even’s mom, Eskild, Linn, Noora and the entire girl squad. Isak’s boys and Even’s boys and even the girl from the Hotel was there. They were all holding a candle in their hands, smiling at them, some were crying, others holding back their tears. 

Isak looked back at Even with wonder „I don’t know how you want to top this for my next birthday.“ He joked

Even laughed and hugged Isak tightly, before getting up and pulling him up with him.

Eskild appeared next to them with a bottle of champagne and popped it open, pouring it into glasses. 

„Congrats!“ He said as he handed them two glasses „Who would have thought little Isak here would be getting married before me?“

They each took a sip, before the rest of their friends and family came over to hug and congratulate them. 

They kept their eyes on each other the entire time, and when they had a minute to themselves, Even pulled Isak to the side.

„Are you happy?“ He asked him.

„The happiest boy in the universe.“

Even laughed „Only in this one?“

Isak shook his head, smiling „Happiest boy in all the universes.“

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should really update my other story and I promise I will this weekend!! I'm writing on it as I'm writing this


End file.
